Walking in the Starlight
by IrisTwinkle
Summary: A new life, a new start, new friends, new family -things I never had. And this new gift - Wonder how I got it... New character, parody to twilight, only starts from when their hiding form James follows the rest of the book slightly Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Walking in the Starlight

(all property of S. Meyer. I don't make money or profitt off my fan fic.)

(Bella's POV)

I walked into the room where Jasper and Alice would be watching the television, but when I looked around, I saw her sitting at the table, shaking, her eyes staring into space. Jasper was watching her with a worried look on his face, his hands on hers.

"What's wrong? Something happening?" I asked, quickly sitting down at the table.

Jasper threw me an angry look, one that says 'shut up'. So I shut my mouth and watched anxiously.

"Alice? Tell us what's going on, please?" He tried and I saw Alice finally looking at him. She opened her mouth a few times before the first word came out. "I…" She swallowed. "A boy…He's being beaten to death, by bullies… We rush down towards him and I…I bite him…"

"When is it happening?" Jasper asked, tightening his grip on her hands.

"We should be running down in a few minutes." She whispered. I gasped. No way that she would kill a human, a boy nonetheless! "You aren't going to do it, right? You can change your decision, right? Can't I just go down and try to help him?" I spoke up, my voice nervous and panicking, but she shook her head.

"No, it's his only change to live! And I will not kill him, that's why you have to come with us. You have to stop us from killing him." Alice said furiously and jumped up, grabbing Jasper's arm and running to the door. On a speed that I could follow, lucky…


	2. Chapter 2

(The boy's POV)

I ran through the street, diving into a dark alley. I wasn't really scared, but I knew I had no chance against them. They just were with to many to take on. But then again, what did I do to make them my enemy? It wasn't like I provoked them, was it? I didn't say anything to them and I didn't do anything either. Maybe I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But I would never know.

They followed me and I walked backwards, a dead end… Behind me a wall, the fire escape on my right, a closed door of a hotel on my left. No one would see me if they would beat me here, a dumpster blocking the sight. I was dead. I knew that much and I accepted it, no one would come, no one would look for me, no one would miss me…

"Do you finally see that there's no escaping?" One of the bullies sneered and the rest laughed. They circled me and came closer, a bat resting on one of the boys shoulder. The rest boxing their hands together to look more fearsome, not that that worked for me, I was trapped and was willing to accept it, no fear, no worries, nothing.

I felt I was pushed and I stumbled backwards. Sprawled on the ground I waited for the beating to begin… And it began.

I felt the kicking and punching, the hits of the bat and heard the jokes and sneers of the boys. A dull pain, a trance-like state, took me over and when I closed my eyes, I felt my conscious slipping away.

Three new voices came from next to me and then I heard people run, shouting towards each other.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask, one of the new voices, a girl, near me, but I didn't think it was for me, so I didn't respond. Then an ice-cold pair of hands grabbed my arm and hand and then I felt a ice-cold pain seeping from my hand, spreading to the rest of my body and I finally lost my conscious for real.

(Bella's POV)

Alice had bitten the boy and now Jasper was staring with clear bloodlust in his eyes to the boy, Alice was still sucking blood and both their eyes were dark, black. I panicked, how did you stop a vampire from killing their prey. I decided to try whatever came to my mind. Not that that was much, I wasn't very creative and I couldn't concentrate since I was afraid they would start with me as soon as the boy died. Now I did want to be bitten, but I wanted to be a vampire and not a dead body lying at the backdoor of a hotel.

"ALICE!" I called, but nothing happened. I called again and her dark eyes, and Jasper's for that matter, glanced at me quickly before returning to the boy. I stepped towards her and shook her shoulder, calling her name again. "Alice, stop it! You said you wouldn't kill him!"

Shock came to her eyes and she stopped, whipping the blood of her mouth with her hand. I turned to Jasper, who know seemed ready to attack and I quickly grabbed his wrist, knowing that wouldn't hold him if he would try, but it was better than nothing.

"Jasper! Go hunt, I will be with you in a minute!" Alice said, ripping a piece of cloth of the boy's shirt and wrapping that around his hand to stop the wound from bleeding. Jasper threw her a look, shook off my hand and disappeared from sight. Alice scooped the boy in her arms and told me to get on her back, which I did reluctantly and then she ran full speed to our rooms. Laying the boy on the couch and setting me on the ground, she fled from the window to hunt for herself. Leaving me with the new soon-to-be vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

(The boy's POV)

I knew I woke up, a dull pain started to throb in my whole body, but I couldn't move…Somehow I knew that would hurt as hell… and it did. As soon as I tried to breathe in it felt like there was liquid fire running through my veins. Nonetheless, I didn't stop even if the pain was excruciating.

I heard someone stood up and walked over to me, and then a cold hand was placed on my shoulder, surprisingly soothing…

"Are you awake?" A voice ringed in my ears, way to hard causing me to cover my ears, but I didn't.

The voice was like velvet, soft and worried.

'Yes' I answered in my mind, unable to speak.

Not that it would help anything.

"Good, so how do you feel? Does it hurt?" The velvet voice answered, and I jumped…well, not literally, but I was very surprised.

My eyes shot open and blinked a few times, because the torturing pain flared up again. After a few seconds the fire ebbed away and I could focus on my surroundings.

The person, to whom the velvet voice belonged, was tall. Bronze coloured hair, topaz coloured eyes, a very pale skin. A face that could belong to an angel, but his face stood anxious.

'It hurts, yeah.' I replied in my mind.

He could read thoughts, that was clear, because he nodded in answer.

Other voices broke through my daze and I looked around. Three other people were watching me, two stunningly beautiful, like the one next to me, and one slightly…different.

"What's your name?" The one next to me asked.

"J-Julian." I finally tried to use my mouth, testing my voice and if it would hurt to much, but it was bearable.

"I'm Edward." He said and was about to address the others, but I was distracted.

I had started breathing again and a delicious scent hit my nose. A need came up, instinctively. My eyes darted to the source of the smell. It was the girl that was different. My body tensed and wanted to sit up.

Edward felt this and pushed my body down with his hand, but my body seemed to be stronger.

"Bella, sit as still as possible!" He commanded the girl and she 'changed' into a statue.

I stopped my breathing again and clutched the mattress as if life dependant on it. I felt the torturing fire was high again, flaring up with every movement, but the need to bite her was higher and soon the pain was back to the throbbing ache it was from the moment I woke up. My eyes closed and concentrated on thoughts.

'I can't bite! I'll never kill a human! Never! I can't, I won't!' I started to repeat as a mantra in my head.

It felt like ages when the need finally started to slowly seep to the background. My eyes opened again and I saw Edward look at me with a stunned expression, his hand hesitantly in the air as if he wanted to hold me again when I would lash out.

I felt my hands loose from whatever I was holding, but my hands were held tight around something soft. I looked as I sat up slowly, it were pieces of the mattress, the foam and the sheets… I had ripped it off… I let it go and stared at my hands.

They were pale white and hard, like granite and I could tell by the mattress that I was strong.

Then my look shot up to the still 'statue'-like girl.

"I'm sorry." I said and dropped my gaze in my lap.

"Don't be," She replied and I looked up in her softly smiling face. "I'm used to vampires."

Realization hit me, I was a vampire… The strong need for blood, the hard, pale skin, the strong senses.

"Yes, you are a vampire." Edward confirmed my thoughts.

The beautiful girl at the table jumped up and skipped over, like she was dancing.

"Welcome to the family!" She said happily, a big smile on her angelic face.

She had the same pale skin, the same eyes as Edward, but she had black hair, messy and short. She was kinda small, but still very pretty.

"The family?" I asked confused.

"The Cullen's, like Edward, Jasper and me, Alice!" She said in a melodious voice. "And there's also Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Bella!"

"Bella?" I asked, the girl at the table was definitely part of the group, but she was no vampire, I was sure of that.

"Mhm! She's Edward's girlfriend, so part of the family!" She smiled and ignored an annoyed look from Edward. "So you're Julian…How old are you?"

"Sixteen…I think." I wouldn't know if me being a vampire would affect my age.

"It won't." Came Edward's reply, and I grinned sheepishly.

I looked around the room, we were in a hotel room… the simple paintings and furniture were proof. I had a flashback of what happened before my mind got black. The back of the hotel, the bullies, the new strange voices… the ice-cold hands and pain.

"Who saved me?" I asked suddenly.

"I would rather say, doomed you…" Edward's voice came from my left. It couldn't be him, he was so skeptic.

"I…did." Alice spoke up, her eyes dark and her voice uncertain.

I looked at her, a smile settling on my face. She saved my life, even if that meant living as a bloodthirsty creature. "Thank you."

She looked confused at me. "You are okay with it? Even if I caused you all that pain and your transformation?" I nodded.

"How did you restrain your bloodlust?" Edward asked suddenly, he had probably heart my bloodthirsty comment…

"I… don't really know. Guess I really don't want to kill."

The boy at the table looked up, shocked. "He restrained himself?" He asked unbelieving. "I thought you held him."

"That wouldn't stop his lust, you know that."

"Did I do something wrong? Should I have bitten her?" I asked confused, why did they make such a big deal of it?

"No!" Edward gasped, the rest stared at me, incredulously. "It's just amazing, no other newborn was ever able to stop himself or herself from biting someone!"

"Oh." I answered for leak of better words. I saw Jasper, Alice had pointed to him when she had said his name, fuming, why I didn't know. The rest stared at Edward.


End file.
